


Dean’s Muse

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Artist Dean, Bottom Castiel, College, College Student Castiel, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Castiel, Gay Dean, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Model Castiel, Older Dean, Professor Dean Winchester, Rimming, Romantic Dean, Top Dean, Younger Castiel (Supernatural), surprise proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Charlie spots the perfect model for a figure drawing class who winds up being perfect for her professor as well.





	

Chapter 1

 

“Him! Holy hip bones, Batman!” Charlie exclaimed and tugged at Dean’s arm. They were sitting in the quad having coffee and saw a dark haired man stretching and raising his shirt to expose a well defined body.

 

“He could do. Great form, chiseled features,” Dean looked him over. “I ain't asking him, though. He’ll think I'm a creeper.”

 

Charlie laughed at him. “Okay so maybe an older, handsome man offering a student a hundred bucks for a couple hours…”

 

Dean shoved her playfully. “You go. You're my TA. We need a model for advanced figure drawing. Not too many guys are beating down my office door to pose nude in front of strangers.”

 

“Okay, I'm up. Wish me luck!” Charlie jumped off the bench and jogged over to the handsome student. “Hey! Whatcha doin’?”

 

“Getting ready for a run,” he answered in a voice too husky for his young appearance.

 

“Well, I'm Charlie and I am very interested in your body.” She immediately turned red and covered her mouth in embarrassment. She often spoke before thinking.

 

“I’m Cas and though I'm very flattered, I'm gay.” 

 

“So am I! Oh goddess I'm such a dork. I’m a TA for professor Winchester from the Fine Arts Department. We need a model for figure drawing and you have a...nice figure?” Her voice went up to almost a squeak at the end.

 

Cas smiled warmly at her to put her at ease. “Modeling? Like nude modeling?”

 

Charlie fidgeted a little. “Yeah. It's a couple hours and it pays a hundred bucks if you're interested.”

 

“Can’t say I couldn't use the money. When?”

 

“Thursday? It's from five thirty to eight with a half hour break.”

 

“Sign me up.” Cas wrote his number on her arm and she pulled out one of Dean’s cards so he could drop by the office and sign a release.

 

Charlie practically skipped back to Dean and proudly displayed the digits scrawled on her arm. Dean put them in his phone. “Way to go, kiddo. I may promote you to wingman next time we go to Benny’s.”

 

***

Cas still hadn't met the professor. He’d met with Charlie and signed away permission to use his image in the class. He learned that there were only ten students who would be viewing him. He’d have to get there a few minutes early to change into a robe and then Professor Winchester would pose him and adjust the lighting.

 

So he stood in a blue silk robe in what appeared to be a supply closet. Twelve people would be in the room, thirteen with him. He was nervous but it really wasn't a big deal. He was studying to be a nurse. A body was a body. Charlie came to introduce him.

 

He took a hard gulp when a gorgeous sandy haired man approached him. He extended a hand. “Dean. Winchester. You must be Cas. Thank you so much for doing this, man.”

 

Cas took the rough hand of an artist in his with a firm grip. “Thank Charlie. She seemed very enthusiastic about this class and speaks very highly of you. Normally I’d like to go out a couple times before someone sees me naked…” he joked.

 

“I’ll make a note of that.” Dean winked. “You wanna…?” He gestured at the table.

 

Cas slipped out of the robe and hopped up on the blanket. Dean moved him into a good pose and made sure he was comfortable. He set about positioning the floor lamps and when he was satisfied he started the class. He even sat behind his own easel to make a sketch for himself.

 

Cas daydreamed to keep his mind distracted. He listened to the gentle scratches of media on paper. Every time his thoughts ventured toward the handsome professor he quickly turned them back to naming all the bones in the human body, then nervous systems, then muscle groups. He hadn't realized so much time had passed until he heard screeches of chairs when the students left for a break.

 

He sat up and stretched. The only person left in the room was Dean. He covered himself with the robe as the older man approached.

 

“You really are an excellent model. Most people get tired and restless.”

 

“I take care of myself. And I can hold most of my yoga poses for awhile.”

 

“You do yoga? My brother Sam is into that. I don't have the patience for it.”

 

“Sam? Obnoxiously tall guy with long hair?”

 

“You know him?”

 

“We’ve had a couple classes together. He has good form. I think he goes more for the instructor.”

 

“Yeah? Figures. Always chasing girls in the dorkiest way.”

 

“You think yoga is dorky?”

 

Dean blushed. “Nah. I mean the indirect approach. I prefer to be more...direct.”

 

Cas gave him a quizzical look.

 

“As in, if you don't think it's too weird I’d like to take you to dinner.”

 

Now Cas was blushing. “I’d like that. After class?”

 

“It’s a date.” 

 

Students started filing back in and he had to get back in his pose. It was harder to keep his mind distracted than the first half of class.

 

***

 

Dean took him to a bar off campus that he swore had the best pub burgers a man could ask for. A big man named Benny, likely the owner, greeted Dean with a bear hug and called him ‘brother.’

 

“Shit, I forgot to ask if you could drink,” Dean said. He knew Cas was at least legal and he didn't look like a twink.

 

“I assure you I am over twenty one. And you?”

 

“Just turned thirty in January. Age difference a problem?”

 

“Not at all. In fact I prefer dating older men. More civilized conversation.”

 

Dean laughed and signaled for two beers. “I’ve been teaching for four years. Believe me, intelligent conversation is hard to find. Most of my students are either too idealistic or too argumentative. Healthy debate is good but not everything is a debatable subject.”

 

“My mother was a psychologist. I’m no stranger to adverse discourse. She was not pleased with my decision to go into nursing instead of the more lucrative career as a surgeon or physician.”

 

“Nursing is an admirable profession. Helping people, comforting people. You guys treat more people than doctors nowadays.” Dean accepted his beer and took a pull. “Was? Retired?”

 

“Passed away. Car accident my freshmen year here. Just me and my older brother Gabe. He’s helping me through college. He’s...an entrepreneur of sorts.”

 

“Sorry about your mom. Sam and I lost ours in a house fire when we were kids. Lost our dad to the bottle when we were in high school. Our uncle Bobby took us in and I worked in his garage and scrap yard through school. He let me use junk metal for sculptures and stuff. Sold a few to put dents in my student loans. Sam’s going into family law. It was hard for us to get adopted by Bobby since he wasn't a blood relative and he wants to help put families together. Bobby always says family don't end it blood.” He digressed at the thought of his adoptive father. “Entrepreneur? You make it sound shady.”

 

Cas knew it was nothing to be ashamed of but sometimes it was off-putting to mention his brother's career. “Gabriel is a porn producer and distributor in California.  _ Casa Erotica.” _

 

Dean nearly spewed his drink. “That’s your brother? I swear Sammy's secret stash is full of those DVDs. Wow. On a date with porn royalty.”

 

Cas smirked. “Prince of the porn empire.” It was nice that Dean didn't mind. They chatted pleasantly over their meal and even stayed until closing. 

 

Dean gave him a ride back to his dorm. He took his hand briefly and pulled him over for a chaste kiss. “Goodnight, Cas. Had a great time. Wanna do this again?”

 

Cas gave him a peck back. “Definitely.” He walked on air up to his room.

 

Chapter 2

 

“Another date with the professor? Hope you're getting an A.” Gabriel joked on Skype.

 

“He’s not  _ my _ professor, Gabe. He teaches Fine Art. He’s an artist.”

 

“How old is he? I’ll fly out there and kick his ass if he's perving on you.”

 

“He’s thirty. And I really like him. You would too if you met him. He's making me dinner and I already kind of know his brother from yoga.”

 

“Alright. But call me tomorrow. Love you little bro.”

 

“Love you too, Gabe.” He shut off his tablet and finished getting dressed. He called an Uber for a ride to Dean's quaint two story house.

 

Dinner was amazing. He sang Dean's praises over the first home cooked meal he’d had in ages. Apparently cooking was a zen thing for Dean. He started out keeping his little brother fed and after Bobby showed him a few recipes he took it up as a hobby.

 

“Your uncle sounds like a great man. So he took you coming out well?”

 

“I not so much as came out as fell out of the back seat of the car I was making out with my boyfriend in. It was some junker and Bobby thought some hoodlums were stealing. All he did was ask for an introduction and told me to invite him in like a gentleman. We lasted about six months before he joined the Marines.”

 

“I came out to Gabe first and he just gave me a big hug and told me he loved me no matter what. He was there when I told mom. She took it well. It's easier now to come out, I suppose. There were other kids out at my high school.”

 

Dean poured them some more wine and asked if he wanted to watch a movie in the den. They cuddled together with Dean's arm around Cas. Cas ran his hand along Dean's thigh and the movie was soon forgotten when they started making out.

 

Cas climbed up in Dean's lap. He ran his fingers through the reddish blond hair and circled his hips. He hadn't been in any kind of relationship in months and the heat between them was undeniable. He could see the date winding up in the bedroom.

 

“Mmm...Cas. You ain't slowing down are you?”

 

“Nope.” Cas nipped at Dean’s bottom lip and pulled. “I mean, you’ve already had your hands all over me when I was naked. Maybe I’d like to return the favor.” He pushed his tongue past Dean's lips. Dean held him closer.

 

“Baby it's been awhile. Too worked up, too fast,” Dean panted. “Unless you want me to go off in my jeans.”

 

Cas groaned and tossed his head back. “No. I’d rather you go off in  _ me.”  _ He crawled back to his place on the couch. “Okay, you appreciate directness. I am incredibly attracted to you. I really like you and I think we can have a relationship. I’m also incredibly horny and want you to fuck me.”

 

Dean took his hand. “I would love to, all of this. Just come upstairs with me. I can do better than just fuck you.” He leaned in for a slower kiss and palmed his erection down through his jeans.

 

Cas let himself be pulled up to his feet and led up the stairs. Dean took him down the hall to his bedroom and walked him back to the bed. He started to strip himself but Dean took over. He was slow and deliberate, placing small kisses on each new patch of exposed skin. Cas just shuddered at his touch, not used to being handled so delicately.

 

Cas went to unbutton Dean's flannel shirt but Dean took both his hands in his own. “Just lay back, angel. It's all about you.” He carefully folded his clothing over his armchair until he was down to black boxer briefs. “On your stomach.”

 

He felt the weight shift when Dean climbed onto the bed behind him. He was still wearing his orange briefs so he was a little confused when he heard the click of a bottle cap. Liquid dripped on his back and those strong hands started working the toned muscles of his back and shoulders. Dean kissed his neck. “Feel good?”

 

Cas groaned into the pillow. “Feels wonderful, Dean.” Definitely not used to this. 

 

“Want to feel even better?” Dean's hands were kneading into the hard globes of his ass and his fingers hooked the elastic band of his underwear. He pulled them down past his knees and off his legs. Cas let his hips be pulled up slightly and Dean's thumbs parted him. 

 

Dean hummed into it, swirling his tongue over the pucker. He already knew Cas was very well groomed from his modeling session and had been thinking about eating him sloppy. He flattened his tongue and licked long stripes from just under his balls and back to his hole. He had Cas moaning and backing into him.

 

He used his thumbs to part him a little more to get deeper. He slipped just the tip of his finger in beside his tongue. “Fuck, Dean...I want you so bad,” Cas hissed. Dean gave him a parting nip at his taint before rolling him over.

 

“Wait here.”

 

He came back a moment later with condoms and lube. He lowered himself onto Cas and kissed him. He tasted like mint mouthwash. He was a stickler for hygiene. He tore one of the wrappers and rolled a rubber down Cas’ shaft. “Less mess to clean up,” he said. He rolled the other on himself and coated his fingers with Astroglide.

 

The first slipped in so easily that he only made a few passes before adding the second. He scissored them to stretch Cas’ wet hole. Cas had a tight hold on his biceps and had his head tossed back. “Please. I need to feel you inside me.”

 

“Almost there, angel. Don't want to hurt you.” Dean added a third digit and hooked his fingers to press into Cas’ prostate. The younger man arched his back off the bed. “There we go, baby. Now you're ready. He pulled out and lined himself up. 

 

He sank himself into the tight heat in one long stroke. Cas took him in, balls deep. He rested sat back as he rocked in and out, watching himself disappear into the fluttering hole. “So beautiful, Cas. Look so good taking my cock.”

 

“Oh Dean, you feel so good in me. So big, so full.” He pulled Dean's full weight on him and wrapped his legs high around Dean's waist. Their mouths found each other and Cas kissed him sloppily as he moved to meet every thrust. He dug his heels in to make Dean move faster.

 

“So perfect. Gonna come, baby. Gonna come and fill your sweet ass.”

 

“Touch me, Dean. Want to come with you.” He felt the strong hand grip him and stroke him in time with his hips. Cas came first, squeezing Dean tight inside him. Dean let him go to grip his hips and bury his length as deep as he could go for his own release.

 

They stayed joined until the shudders of pleasure waned. Dean pulled out and removed their filled condoms. He tossed them in the bathroom trash and returned with a warm washcloth to wipe them down. Cas just laid pliant on the bed.

 

Dean pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Cas. “You wanna stay the night? My breakfasts are pretty damned good, too.”

 

“Mmm…” Cas cooed. “Nowhere else I’d want to be.”

 

Dean covered them up and slept with his face nuzzled into Cas’ neck.

  
  


Chapter 3

 

“I’m so freaking excited! Dean's going to have such a great show.” Charlie was tugging at Cas’ hoodie sleeve. “And you’re going to look so handsome in a tux.”

 

“What about you? I can see you getting all old Hollywood glammed up. Is Gilda coming or is she on call?”

 

“Nope. All mine for the evening. She switched her twenty four with Garth. Hard to have steady date nights with a paramedic but she's worth it. Your big brother coming?”

 

“Yeah, Gabe wants to meet the guy who swept me off my feet. They’ve talked on Skype and stuff. Hopefully he doesn't drink too much and make an ass of himself.”

 

Charlie's eyes lit up. “Ooh, performance art.” She hooked her arm through Cas’. “You know, when I saw you on the quad eight months ago I just knew you were perfect for Dean. For more than modeling.”

 

Cas adored Charlie. She was like Sam and Dean's adopted little sister. She was family. And he introduced her to Gilda. They met during his clinical hours at the ER when she brought in a dehydrated hiker. He thought she'd be perfect for Charlie. He was right.

 

They wound up shopping together for Charlie's dress. She wanted a montage so he opened Pandora on his phone and sat outside the dressing room to approve or disapprove. He actually convinced her to wear a crimson cocktail dress because in a sea of black and white tuxedos she should be the bright flame.

 

Dean had to be at the gallery early to go over placement, lighting, plaques matching pieces. He took his tux with him and left Cas to pick up Gabe from the airport. By the time they had Gabe settled and changed it was only forty minutes before the opening. Dean kissed him hello and took Gabe off the side for a private conversation. Probably the “I’m a big brother and I'll take care of him” speech.

 

Cas took his place by Dean’s side, beaming at the praise his boyfriend received. He loved seeing Dean's smile as person after person congratulated him. Dean was his own worst critic. Hopefully tonight validated what everyone else already knew - Dean was an incredible artist.

 

Sometime later, Dean made an announcement for everyone to move to the B Gallery for the unveiling of a new piece. Even Cas hadn't seen this one. He looked at the massive white sheet covering it, trying to discern what the sculpture could be. He gasped when the sheet came down and almost started crying.

 

Dean had turned Cas into an angel with beautiful black wings of wrought iron. He’d made a casting of his face and welded various metal pieces together to recreate the body Dean knew so well. 

 

It took him a moment to notice that all eyes weren't on the sculpture but on him and his kneeling boyfriend. “Dean?”

 

“Cas, you’re my heart, my mind, my muse. You inspire so much in me, my guardian angel. I can't see a future for me without you in it. So will you please do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

 

The tears flowed freely now. Cas tried to wipe them away and say yes but all he could do was nod and extend a trembling hand for Dean to slip the band on his finger. Dean stood to kiss him and embrace him, applause filling the room.

 

They were swarmed with well wishers. Dean had somehow managed to keep it a surprise from everyone but Sam and Gabe, and that's only because Dean was a little old-fashioned. He informed Gabe of his intent at the start of the evening and Gabe had given his blessing. Poor Charlie was just gushing. 

 

Dean sold most of his pieces that night. As the event wrapped up he pulled Cas back to the angel sculpture. “Some night, huh?” He kissed his fiancé. 

 

“The best night, Dean. You did this for me?”

 

“Of course I did, angel. Your brother wants to buy it but I told him it would never be for sale.”

 

“Babe, where are we going to put this?”

 

“Well...I kind of thought we’d buy a bigger place when we got married. Someplace I can have a home studio and if we wanted to have kids someday they’d have rooms.”

 

Cas was shocked. “You want to have kids with me?”

 

“I do. I want everything with you. You  _ are _ my everything.”

 

“Oh, Dean. You’re my everything, too.” He sighed and leaned back against Dean. “Your muse, huh?”

 

Dean hugged him tight from behind, resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder. “Since Charlie found you on the quad.”

 

They married in the summer before fall term started.

  
  



End file.
